Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope
by Kairomaru
Summary: An accident during Harry's fight with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets leads to a whole new life that he could never have expected. Now armed with a new power and inclined to make more friends of the female nature. Harry Potter is going to take the Wizarding World by storm as the first of a new kind of Magical. No Yaoi. No Slash. HarryxHarem. Creature!Harry.
1. Birth of a New Breed

**I swear I've got absolutely no muse for my Naruto stories but my muse keeps trying to crank out ideas for new stories from different series. The series this time is, quite obviously, Harry Potter. Now the story diverges from canon during the battle with the Basilisk and does so to answer questions/fill in plot holes that I always felt the canon story didn't address. Things like why the Horcrux in Harry wasn't destroyed we he was bitten by the Basilisk and had the snake's venom coursing through his body. As well as how in the HELL does the Sword of Gryffindor survive the force and weight of the Basilisk along with the venom without breaking or at least some damage? Don't say because it is Goblin forged either! Thousand year old Basilisk venom destroys Soul Magic like Horcruxes but can't eat through metal just because it was magically forged by Goblins? I call bullshit. **

**A shout out to Kaleb-yamato, author of 'Rise of the Lycans' for inspiring the main change for Harry in this story. Can't wait for the next chapter of your story Kaleb-yamato!**

**So without further ado please enjoy my first foray into the fanfiction world of Harry Potter.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chamber of Secrets, May 29, 1993_

Harry Potter had just performed the most incredibly stupid act of his young life, at least he thought so, when he willingly stepped into the jaws of Slytherin's Basilisk just for a chance to stab the beast in the only soft spot on its body, the flesh of the great serpent's mouth. Never mind the fact that a twelve year old wizard was even fighting a thousand year old Basilisk, an incredible feat in and of itself, but had also been fighting the King of Serpents with a bloody sword of all things! The fact that said sword belonged to Godric Gryffindor, was forged by Goblins and therefore imbued with great magic was of little comfort to Harry as the Basilisk's bite closed around him.

'Well shit!' Harry thought as the Basilisk closed its jaws around him as the Sword of Gryffindor pierced the giant serpent through the roof of the mouth. The incredible pain that Harry felt in his arm letting him know that one of the Basilisk's huge fangs had punctured him and was injecting the most powerful venom in the world into his body. The only thing that distracted Harry from the searing pain that was travelling up his arm was the massive weight that was suddenly pressing down on him as the Sword of Gryffindor pierced through the Basilisk's brain ending the snake's life and causing the now dead weight of the serpent to crash down on both the boy and the sword that was still stuck inside the beast.

'This is not good, I'm going to be crushed.' Harry thought as he sank to his knees under the dead serpent's weight, the Sword of Gryffindor still in hand and the constant pain of the venom spreading through his body the only things he was aware of anymore. At least they were, until with the sound of a metallic crack the blade of the Sword of Gryffindor cracked only inches above the guard. 'Now what?' Harry questioned mentally as he continued to hold the sword with the same arm that had been pierced by the Basilisk's fang. A small part of Harry's mind wondered if he'd be in trouble for damaging the sword that belonged to Gryffindor before the twelve year old noticed a shiny golden and red liquid begin to seep out of the crack in the blade and run down the guard.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked himself in a pained gasp as the venom continued to pulse in his veins. The golden and red liquid had now travelled down his arm and covered the wound in Harry's arm which still had the broken off tip of the Basilisk's fang sticking out. 'Never mind,' Harry thought with his remaining focus as he yanked the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Basilisk's mouth and practically fell backwards out of the giant snake's partially opened jaws. 'I still need to save Ginny.' Harry finished in his head as he stumbled closer to the blurring figures a couple dozen meters away. The venom at this point had circulated throughout Harry's body causing his cells to die and his body to start shutting down.

"How are you still alive?" the shade of Tom Riddle demanded as he stared at the half dead Gryffindor wizard that was slowly stumbling towards him and the Weasley girl. It was then Tom noticed the broken fang stuck in Harry's arm. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, does it Potter?" Tom questioned with a sneer. "The poison will kill you shortly and I will be reborn when this girl's life fades. Though I imagine you must be in so much pain you probably can't even understand me anymore, hmm?" Tom finished with a cruel grin.

'I've got to find a way to stop him.' Harry thought as he stumbled closer to Tom and Ginny the Sword of Gryffindor held loosely in his right hand. 'I need to get the book away from Ginny.' Harry struggled to think coherently as he fell to his knees and continued to try and crawl towards Ginny's still form. 'Wait…the book. That's it!' Harry thought as the Sword of Gryffindor fell from his right hand as he knelt beside Ginny. The book was less than a meter from the first year Gryffindor girl when Harry ripped the Basilisk's fang from his arm and stabbed the book with it. Thick black ink began to spew forth from the book and Harry vaguely thought he heard the shade of Tom Riddle scream something as he brought the fang down on the book over and over again.

With a deafening scream the shade of Tom Riddle exploded in a burst of light. Harry would have celebrated, as much a dying person could anyway, if he wasn't suddenly racked with a pain even more intense than the Basilisk venom seeping into every part of his body. It felt as if a part of his head, right were his scar was, suddenly exploded outward. Harry screamed at the intense pain as a thick black ichor ran down his face as the Horcrux in his scar was expelled and destroyed by the Basilisk venom. Harry was left barely conscious from the pain before he heard a majestic trilling of birdsong as Fawkes the phoenix landed beside the near dead wizard. Fawkes wasted no time as he began to shed multitudes of his healing tears all over Harry's Basilisk injury. The hole in Harry's arm sealed up, along with the strange gold and red liquid that was still drenching the wound. Fawkes then cried a few tears on Harry's scar causing the famous lightning bolt to seal up and become just a faint line, still noticeable if one was looking for it but now looking like any small scar that was several years old. The healing done Fawkes began to trill a song of joy to help rouse both Harry and Ginny from their unconscious states. Harry was the first to awaken as he stiffly sat up and looked towards the beautiful phoenix before turning his eyes towards Ginny. The Weasley girl looked much better than she had before as color returned to her face and she started to stir.

"Feeling better, Ginny?" Harry questioned lightly as he gave a small grin to the young first year.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! It was Tom! He…he…he took me over. He made me open the chamber! I couldn't do anything." Ginny babbled as she started crying while remembering the past few months that she had been possessed.

"It's all right now, Ginny. Tom is gone and Ron is waiting for us back down the tunnel. Let's get out of here and get you checked out by Madam Pomphrey." Harry replied as he tried to console the distraught girl.

-Time skip: The Next Day-

Harry fidgeted nervously as Madam Pomphrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sat around his infirmary bed and asked him for more details about the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Well Dumbledore and McGonagall asked while Madam Pomphrey was simply running various healing charms and diagnostics over him to make sure he was healthy. Last night, after returning from the Chamber and tricking Lucius Malfoy into freeing his House elf Dobby, Harry was forced to the Hospital Wing were Madam Pomphrey fussed over him for hours before giving him a Dreamless Sleep Draught and putting him into bed. It seemed that now that Harry was rested Dumbledore and McGonagall had decided to ask about what had transpired down in the Chamber. After recounting his time in the Chamber to all three staff members Harry decided to ask a few questions of his own.

"Professor Dumbledore, am I in trouble for damaging the Sword of Gryffindor?" Harry asked with a downcast look afraid that he might be punished for damaging such a priceless relic.

"Of course not Mr. Potter. You used the sword for its intended purpose, to defend yourself and others from harm. I see no reason to punish you for that." Dumbledore replied while McGonagall nodded in agreement. Harry let out a breath of relief which caused all three staff members to smile slightly.

"Madam Pomphrey, are the people that were petrified ok yet?" Harry asked hoping that Hermione and the other students were all right.

"Not yet Mr. Potter, Professor Snape needs one more day to finish the Mandrake Restorative Draught. But by tomorrow all the students will be up and about without harm, though I insist on checking them all over just in case." Madam Pomphrey replied as she continued to cast various diagnostic charms on Harry, frowning lightly as she continued to get a strange reading that didn't match up to any ailment she knew of.

"Thank goodness." Harry sighed with a great deal of relief that soon everyone would be ok. "Can I ask why you're still checking me over so much, Madam Pomphrey?" he asked the school Medi-Witch as he noticed the slight frown she had after several of the charms she cast.

"That is something we also wished to talk to you about, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she looked towards her small second year student. "Poppy has informed us that her charms are detecting something rather off with your health. Though she can't tell what it is, we were hoping you might be able to tell us if anything else happened to you while you were in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Not that I can remember, Professor." Harry replied while trying to think harder on his experience last night. "Except when the Sword of Gryffindor was damaged." He stated as he suddenly remembered the strange gold and red liquid that had seeped out of the sword.

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned with a calm tone while both McGonagall and Pomphrey turned their attention to the young boy.

"Well when the Sword of Gryffindor broke an odd red and gold liquid seemed to seep out of the inside of the blade. It covered my arm and the wound the Basilisk gave me. My memory is kind of hazy from the pain but I remember Fawkes crying on the wound and it healing with the liquid still inside of it." Harry explained as he recalled the hazy parts of his memory from the previous night. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomphrey all looked somewhat worried at this new revelation.

"Do you feel any pain, nausea, or disorientation, Mr. Potter?" Pomphrey questioned as she ran a few more obscure diagnostic charms on Harry.

"I feel really hungry, but otherwise I feel fine." Harry replied as he thought about having some of each meat dish available at all three meals today.

"That's good to hear, Harry. I think I'll head to my office and examine the Sword of Gryffindor for any remains of this substance to try and determine its identity." Dumbledore stated before the old headmaster stood and left the Hospital Wing.

"I'll have an elf bring you some breakfast, Mr. Potter. You stay in bed until we're sure you're okay." Pomphrey said as she headed towards her office.

"Thank you, Madam Pomphrey." Harry replied before sitting back against the headboard of the infirmary bed. With a small pop one of the Hogwarts House elves appeared with a tray loaded with various breakfast foods from the Great Hall. Harry quickly dug into the eggs and bacon while eyeing the ham appreciatively.

"Slow down, Mr. Potter. I dare say the food isn't going anywhere." McGonagall lightly admonished as she herself was sipping some tea, when she'd gotten it Harry couldn't say.

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied as he slowed down his eating speed. Shortly after finishing his breakfast Harry and McGonagall were rejoined by Dumbledore and Pomphrey.

"Did you discover what the substance from the sword was Albus?" Pomphrey asked hoping to get Harry's health squared away before the students left the next morning on the Hogwarts Express.

"Alas, Poppy, I'm afraid the only thing I was able to determine was that the substance was the blood of a powerful magical creature. I wasn't able to determine which particular creature however I've made a few Floo calls while in my office to some of my colleagues at the ICW. Two specialists in the field of Magical Creature Research and Identification should be arriving momentarily. I've given them the address to the Hospital Wing's Floo and had the school's wards allow them access." Dumbledore said in a calm tone while taking his earlier seat next to Harry's bed again.

"Well I do hope they get here shortly. Mr. Potter's health may still be in jeopardy with this external blood source in his body." Pomphrey stated while fidgeting slightly at not being able to fully care for her paitient. Only a few minutes later the flames in the fireplace flared up and turned green and a witch and a wizard stepped out. Dumbledore quickly stood from his chair and welcomed the two guests to the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and thank you for taking the time to come and help one of our students with the situation he has been placed in." Dumbledore greeted and thanked the witch and wizard from the ICW.

"Not a problem, Mr. Dumbledore." The wizard said with a nod. "My name is Michael Silvercroft, I'm a lead authority on the Identification and Discovery of Magical Creatures in the United States. As well as a fully licensed Magizoologist." Michael introduced himself. He wore a casual light grey suit with a black tie and white undershirt with a darker grey wizard travelling cloak over it.

"When I heard a child had been exposed to unknown Magical Creature blood I volunteered my services. My name is Aleris Athis, I'm also a lead authority on the Identification of Magical Creatures in Greece as well as a Master Healer with a specialty in treating poisoning and infection from most known Magical Creatures." Aleris introduced herself. She wore a dark green travelling cloak with white Healer's Robes on underneath.

"It's wonderful to meet you both, Mr. Silvercroft and Ms. Athis. Allow me to introduce you to the student in question. This is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he walked with the two specialists to Harry's bed.

"Hello, Ms. Athis and Mr. Silvercroft." Harry greeted almost expecting them to look towards his forehead to try and see his scar. To Harry's surprise and relief neither of the two seemed to react to his name at all. Both simply returned his greeting with a small smile before asking Madam Pomphrey about his Medical history and anything he might be allergic to while pulling out their wands and scanning Harry with one charm after another. It was almost forty minutes later when Aleris proclaimed that she had figured out what Magical creature the blood belonged to.

"I honestly never expected this of all things." Aleris said as she looked towards Pomphrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"Is it dangerous?" Pomphrey asked worried that Harry's life might be in danger while she could do nothing to help.

"Not really, though it is incredibly rare." Aleris responded before continuing. "Mr. Potter has come into contact with the blood of a Nemean Lion."

"Nemean Lion? Like the one from Hercules' Twelve Labors?" McGonagall asked to which Aleris nodded her head before replying.

"Yes the very same species. I am very shocked to see that a magical sword in Britain was forged with the blood of a Nemean Lion. Even a thousand years ago the population of Nemean Lions in Greece has been strictly controlled. Their known wizard killers due to their magic resistant hide that cannot be pierced by spell or spear. The only way to keep their population in control is to set up warded spaces that limit their hunting areas which keeps the adult lions from wanting to breed." Aleris explained to the group.

"But why would Godric Gryffindor's sword have been forged with the blood of a Nemean Lion?" Dumbledore questioned. "As far as legend goes Godric had the blade forged by Goblins so that it would take in anything that made it stronger."

"The blood of the Nemean Lion has incredible magical potency, Mr. Dumbledore. It would ensure that the sword wouldn't be damaged from anything that it took in to strengthen itself." Aleris replied getting a nod from Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I've got some more news that you all may or may not like." Michael spoke up from the opposite side of Harry's bed. All eyes immediately turned towards Michael demanding an explanation. "You can confirm that Mr. Potter was injected with Basilisk venom for a near lethal amount of time before your phoenix saved him with its tears, correct Mr. Dumbledore?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, from what Harry can remember and what Fawkes was able to share with me that seems to be the case." Dumbledore replied still looking towards Michael gravely.

"I thought so. Well the good news is Mr. Potter will be fully recovered in a few months as long as he gets plenty of food and sleep." Michael informed everyone though there wasn't a trace of a smile on his face as he delivered the good news. All the other occupants in the room took notice of this fact.

"What's the bad news, Mr. Silvercroft?" Harry questioned lightly a look of dread on the twelve year olds face.

"The bad news is that because the Basilisk venom killed so many of his cells before the phoenix tears were administered Mr. Potter couldn't be healed in the normal sense of the word. Phoenix tears can't bring anything dead back to life after all. So instead of using Mr. Potter's cells to repair the damage from the Basilisk venom the phoenix tears used the incredibly powerful blood cells that came from the blood in the sword and were trapped inside Mr. Potter's veins when the phoenix tears sealed up the wound to repair the damage to Mr. Potter's body." Michael explained as he began rifling through one of the magically expanded pockets of his cloak.

"What does this mean for Mr. Potter?" Pomphrey asked with concern as Harry sat on his bed trying to make sense of Michael's explanation.

"It means Mr. Potter is very lucky to be alive right now." Aleris replied while smiling gently at Harry. "Though I'm sure Mr. Silvercroft has a bit more to add to explanation." She said while Michael nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Ms. Athas is correct." Michael confirmed before continuing his explanation. "Mr. Potter will need large meals three times a day for the next two months and plenty of rest while his body goes through its change."

"Change? What change?" Harry asked focusing intently on Michael for an answer.

"The same change quite a few other witches and wizards have made throughout the ages, Mr. Potter." Michael replied. "You're becoming a therianthrope, a wizard or witch that is no longer fully human but part human and part magical beast. To my knowledge you, Mr. Potter, will be the first of an entirely new species. There has never been a Nemean Lion therianthrope in recorded history." Michael finished as he finally fished a somewhat large book out of his expanded pocket and began flipping through it.

"So Mr. Potter is becoming a Were…lion?" McGonagall questioned in shock that another one of her cubs would be afflicted by a similar curse to Remus Lupin's lycanthropy.

"Incorrect, Ms. McGonagall." Michael replied while still flipping through his book. "Lycanthropy is an easily spreadable magical virus that forces the witch or wizard infected with it to transform on the nights of the full moon into a half human half wolf creature. A therianthrope is not affected by the phases of the moon and has complete control of their transformations once the practice shifting between their forms. There is also the fact that unlike lycanthropy a therianthropes whole body is altered both physically and magically over the course of two or so months until their first instinctual transformation."

"What kind of changes are we talking about, Mr. Silvercroft?" Dumbledore questioned as Harry simply sat on the bed in shock.

"Mr. Potter will undergo a complete biological change. His bones will alter until they can comfortably switch form from a purely human shape to a half human half Nemean Lion shape and then into a full Nemean Lion shape. His musculature, organs, cardiovascular, respiratory, and nervous systems will also grow and alter to be able to deal with these three states of being so that he will feel no discomfort or pain from changing from one form to the next. That's why he'll need three large meals everyday as well as plenty of rest at night for the next two months. His body will require food for energy and material to build and alter his systems while he sleeps." Michael explained as he stopped flipping through his book.

"What'll happen if I don't get enough food or sleep for the next two months?" Harry asked worried about his summer with the Dursleys. They never gave him enough to eat or let him sleep for a full nine hours.

"Your body will tear itself apart trying to find the energy it needs to make the change and you'll die, without a doubt." Michael replied gravely before quickly glancing at the door. Mere seconds after Michael had looked towards the Hospital wing doors they were pushed open and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with his toad looking, pink wearing Senior Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge marched through the doors.

"We just heard everything this man has said Dumbledore. Mr. Potter is no longer human and that means he isn't allowed a wand." Umbridge stated with a horribly fake sweet voice while Fudge nodded his head slightly.

"I'm afraid Delores is correct, Dumbledore. The laws are clear on Mr. Potter's situation. He'll have to have his wand snapped and be held by the Ministry until we can determine what kind of threat he is to others." Fudge announced while Harry just stared in shock.

'Is this it?' Harry thought to himself shocked. 'I'm going to have my wand snapped and the ministry is just going to cart me away like some rabid animal?' Seeing the look on Harry's face both Dumbledore and McGonagall moved to intercept the Minister and Umbridge.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Mr. Minister." Michael spoke up from behind everyone while holding up his book. Harry's head quickly turned towards Michael a look of hope in his eyes that maybe everything would work out.

"The law is clear, sir." Umbridge said in the same fake sweet voice. "Who are you anyway?" she demanded with a sneer.

"My name is Michael Silvercroft, I'm a lead authority on the Identification and Discovery of Magical Creatures in the United States. As well as a fully licensed Magizoologist." Michael introduced himself. "I'm also an ICW regulator." He added at the end. Umbridge quickly lost her sneer as her face paled considerably. ICW regulators were wizards and witches that could legally enter any magical country that was a part of the ICW and perform investigations and make reports to the ICW about any member country that didn't adhere to the laws set by the ICW for all of its member nations.

"I'm so sorry." Umbridge tried to make an apology but Michael quickly cut her off.

"If you hadn't of barged in earlier you'd know that I was just about to inform Mr. Potter of the laws that pertain to people like him." Michael spoke with authority before turning to Harry and beginning to read from the book. "Any witch or wizard that is part Magical Creature but poses no threat of infection to other witches or wizards is to be treated to the full rights and privileges granted to any fully human witch or wizard." Michael read off from the ICW international law book.

"I believe that means Mr. Potter is still entitled to his full rights as a citizen of Magical Britain, considering that Magical Britain is a member nation of the ICW." Aleris stated and received a nod from Michael in response.

"Furthermore," Michael continued to read from the law book. "In regards to Magical Creature Human hybrids that can bring others into a similar state of being, i.e. transforming another into the same species as themselves; so long as the transformation is done willingly by both parties without the coercion of spells, potions, brainwashing, torture, etc. the Magical creature Human hybrid may turn as many individuals as they desire so long as the hybrid's household can support and take responsibility for the actions of any individual that they transform." Michael finished while closing the book.

"But he could infect this entire school he is a danger to other witches and wizards!" Umbridge stated in triumph while pointing accusingly at Harry who turned towards Michael for an answer.

"While it is true that therinathropes can transform others. They cannot do so through a simple bite like a vampire or werewolf. Therianthropes must give at least a pint of their blood to another witch or wizard to transform them. So long as Mr. Potter doesn't force the transformation on anyone else he is perfectly within his rights to attend school and turn anyone who wishes to join him as a therianthrope, provided the House of Potter can financially support the new therianthrope and will take responsibility for any actions of the newly transformed individual." Michael explained as Harry for the first time since learning of his new state of being actually smiled.

"Well, I guess that covers everything then." Fudge said as he turned towards Dumbledore. "Dumbledore I'll need to speak with you about this whole Chamber of Secrets business tomorrow morning in my office at the Ministry." After receiving a nod from Dumbledore Fudge quickly made his way towards the Hospital Wing's Floo and left the school to avoid the any fallout from the ICW regulator's presence. Umbridge huffed loudly before following after the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that my and Mr. Silvercroft's work here is done. So we'll leave you in the capable hands of your Professors." Aleris spoke up as she and Michael started to head towards the Floo.

"Thank you for everything." Harry replied with a smile directed at the two people who helped keep his life as a wizard intact.

"Don't mention it, Mr. Potter." Michael said with a dismissive wave. "Also, Ms. Athis and I will have to document you as a new species of therianthrope. Do you have any preferences for a name?" he asked as Aleris and Michael stood in front of the Floo.

"Not particularly, I've never even considered naming a new species." Harry answered honestly. 'How often does someone just get to randomly name a species anyway?' Harry wondered to himself mentally.

"Then do you mind if we submit your new species as Nemea Leonthrope?" Aleris asked politely.

"That's fine I guess." Harry replied still a bit dazed that he was suddenly the first of an entire new species.

"Maybe just Leonthrope for short, eh Mr. Potter?" Michael questioned playfully before stepping through the Floo followed by Aleris.

"Sir, how am I going to survive the summer? My relatives have never let me sleep a full nine hours a night and I'm never given large meals by Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon." Harry asked while looking at Dumbledore for help.

"Alas I'm afraid you must stay at your Aunt's home for at least two full weeks Harry. It is the only way the protection you get from living there will work." Dumbledore replied before stroking his beard in thought. "Though I'm sure the Weasleys wouldn't mind taking you in for the remainder of the summer. I do believe I may have a solution for this problem. Dobby, could you come here for a moment?" Dumbledore called out.

"What can Dobby be helping Professor Long Beard with?" Dobby asked after appearing with a pop.

"Harry, I trust you know this House Elf?" Dumbledore questioned with a smile. Harry nodded while waving at Dobby, who waved back excitedly. "Dobby, would you like to bond with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore questioned the hyper elf.

"Be the Great Harry Potter's elf?" Dobby asked in disbelief.

"If Harry is willing of course." Dumbledore replied looking towards the boy who was currently staring at his headmaster.

"How would that work Professor?" Harry questioned as Dobby appeared to bounce lightly in place.

"As your House elf Dobby can provide you with almost anything you could need. From plenty of food to enough time to sleep at night. Even while you are at your Aunt's home." Dumbledore answered while watching the excited elf practically bounce around.

"If you're willing to help me out Dobby I'd be glad to take you as my elf." Harry said with a grin as Dobby practically flew towards his new master with tears of joy in his big tennis ball shaped eyes.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how was my first try at a Harry Potter story? Good? Bad? Let me know with your review. **

**For all of you who want to know, yes this will probably be a Harry/Harem. But I'm not entirely sure on how many or who they'll be so any suggestions you have just leave it in a review with your reasoning. If I agree with your reason it'll probably happen.**

**Until my next update, whenever my muse decides to stop being a lazy prick, later!**


	2. The King Awakens

**Wow you guys and girls seem to really like this story. I feel appreciated! After watching two documentaries on lions my muse has gotten more inspiration for this story. But first I'd like to respond to a few of my reviewers.**

** The Sinful: Kudos on your thoughts about no partial Veela because of their mono-gender race. I agree with you and after seeing the symbiotic relationship between lions and some small bird species, the ones that pick off bugs from the lions while the lions rest, I've decided to have Fleur as part of Harry's pride. Though their relationship will be slightly different than the one the other girls have with Harry.**

** texaswookie: You make a few good points and I'll take your suggestions into consideration. Especially Ms. Davis, I think I can do something fairly interesting, and Malfoy humiliating, with her. After all who doesn't like some good old fashioned Draco humiliation, right? Though I may not be able to keep myself from using all three chasers, I assure you it won't be like other stories were one chaser join up and then the other two just automatically jump on the band wagon; those bother me a bit too.**

** magitech: Wish granted! I was planning to use the less used girls to begin with. No Ginny! JKR pulled that pairing out of her ass and anyone that has a decent understanding of literature and story flow knows it. I'm not entirely sure if Hermione is actually going to be in the Pride or not. She is in the preview as a maybe at the moment. After all I agree that her bossy attitude doesn't mesh well with a lion pride mentality, NO ONE tells the KING what to do. Staying with Tonks might be a possibility.**

** end (guest): Good luck to Voldemort trying to use Harry's blood for his ritual. The Nemean Lion's hide can't be pierced by blades or spells. **

** sabery: Sorry but no McGonagall considering she's somewhere around 57 or so at the beginning of second year. I like your profile pic, Rangiku is easily one of the sexiest characters in Bleach. She really needed to have a Bankai, would've been so awesome.**

** Vimesenthusiast: I know what you mean. Lavender is never really used or explored. I plan to make her a rather intelligent young woman that knows what she wants for herself and her future. Though she will still be big-breasted as will two of Harry's other girls at least, possibly more.**

** DJ Rodriguez: I think you'll like this chapter and how Aunt Marge gets treated for bad mouthing Harry's parents.**

** All the reviewers that asked about werewolves and veela having wands: Did you not read the first chapter very well? Werewolves aren't a species unto themselves they're witches and wizards with an infectious virus. Plus Veela born in other countries can have wands because their country is more tolerant of magical creatures. If they were born in Britain they could be denied wands because in my story there is no such thing as a partial Veela. Veela mate with compatible males and ALWAYS give birth to a full-blooded Veela daughter.**

**Now that all of that is taken care of please enjoy chapter two of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope.**

**Also DON'T FORGET to vote on the poll on my profile! It will help me decide on what direction the story is going to take.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry sighed in relief as he sat in a compartment, with Ron and Hermione, on the Hogwarts express headed back to London. After discovering he was now a Nemea Leonthrope and finally having Hermione back from her petrification, Harry thought the last day of his second year at Hogwarts would be a time of welcoming his friend back and coming to terms with his new species classification. But oh no, Harry Potter couldn't get that lucky. Shortly after Hermione had joined them for breakfast, Harry was still confused by that hug she'd given him as he wasn't use to such displays of affection, the morning mail owls had filled the Great Hall with the various morning mail. To Harry's surprise he'd gotten two things today. The first was from a regal looking owl that offered him a letter with the ICW seal emblazoned on the front. The second was from an average looking owl and was a copy of the Daily Prophet. After relieving both owls of their deliveries and offering them bacon and water Harry set the Prophet aside and opened the letter from the ICW.

-The Letter-

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

This letter is to inform you that your new species has been officially documented and registered with the ICW as Nemea Leonthrope. As with the discovery of any new magical sentient species all of the major news organizations of the member nations of the ICW have been informed of your new state of being and given the rudimentary details of you and your future people. After your first transformation you will be asked to submit to a few tests and have pictures taken of your forms for the ICW's records. Please send a reply addressed to ICW Headquarters after your first transformation so that our leading experts may set up a meeting to complete your examination and documentation.

Sincerely yours,

Osiris Akil

Grand High Mugwump International Confederation of Wizards

-End Letter-

Harry was still taking in all the information of the letter when he heard Hermione loudly shout out a question.

"Harry! Is this true? Are you something called a therianthrope now?" Hermione questioned looking over the top of her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Um, yeah Hermione, I just found out yesterday." Harry replied as he reached for his copy of the Daily Prophet to examine the article. He was all too aware of the large amount of noise the Great Hall had broken into once the Prophet had been delivered. Harry noticed that across the front page was a large headline which read.

-Front Page of Daily Prophet-

**Boy-Who-Lived now a new species! The shocking story of Harry Potter's transformation!**

Late yesterday afternoon we at the Daily Prophet received communication from the ICW that a new species of sentient magical being had been discovered. To the shock of all of the staff the correspondence confirmed that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has become a therianthrope. For those of you who may not be aware, a therianthrope is a witch or wizard that through uncertain means has become half human and half magical beast. These individuals differ from the common werewolf in two distinct ways. The first way is that a therianthrope is not affected by the full moon and retains complete control of themselves in their animal state. The second difference is that a therianthrope cannot infect and transform other witches and wizards through a bite.

Young Harry Potter has been classified as the first of a brand new species called Nemea Leonthrope. Mr. Potter's transformation being connected to the XXXXX rated magical beast the Nemean Lion. We here at the Daily Prophet wish Mr. Potter luck as he goes through this trying time. Mr. Potter has not yet been reached for comment and the ICW admits that they don't yet have all the information about Mr. Potter's new state of being but will collect said information as it becomes available and make it accessible to the public through a newly updated edition of the International Book of Magical Beings.

For more information on Nemean Lions turn to page 2.

For more information on therianthropes turn to page 3.

For more information on the ICW turn to page 4.

-End Daily Prophet-

Now Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the Hogwarts Express back to London. Harry was just glad to get away from all the new stares and whispers for a while. Hermione had found a few books in the Hogwarts library about Nemean Lions and one that had a small section detailing therianthropes and was currently reading through them while Ron was snacking on a few sweets they'd purchased from the trolley lady and looking through the Chocolate Frog cards he'd gotten from the packs. Feeling the need to use the bathroom Harry stood up and put his hand on the door to the compartment.

"Where you goin' Harry?" Ron asked with a Licorice Wand hanging out of his mouth.

"To the bathroom, Ron." Harry replied as he left the compartment and headed towards the bathroom. After finishing up in the bathroom Harry was making his way back towards his compartment when another compartment door opened as he passed it.

"Harry? Could we talk to you for a minute?" Lavender Brown asked as she stuck her head outside of her compartment. Harry was slightly confused but knew Lavender since she was in his House and Year at Hogwarts.

"Sure Lavender, what's going on?" Harry replied as Lavender motioned for Harry to enter her compartment. Harry entered to find that Lavender was sitting with Parvati Patil and her sister Padma Patil. Lavender retook her seat opposite of the twins and patted the spot next to her indicating that Harry should sit next to her. After Harry sat down and exchanged hellos with the Patil twins Lavender spoke up.

"Harry, I know you're probably tired of people whispering about you today so Parvati, Padma, and I wanted to talk to you directly about what the Prophet said this morning if that's all right?" Lavender questioned as Padma and Parvati both nodded in agreement.

"Uh, I guess that's ok. You're the first people besides Hermione to talk to me about it today. Even Ron didn't really say anything about it, though he's been really quiet since this morning now that I think about it." Harry answered before looking at three girls expectantly.

"Well for starters we'd all like to know how it happened if you wouldn't mind telling us." Parvati started gently somewhat worried that it may not be a comfortable topic for Harry.

"It's all right, I can talk about it without too much difficulty." Harry replied before he began telling the three girls the story of the Chamber of Secrets and how he'd become a Nemea Leonthrope. It was close to an hour later, with several breaks for questions that the girls had asked, when Harry finished recounting his tale.

"Well…that's just…wow." Lavender said as she processed the last of Harry's story.

"That's what I thought." Padma said with a look of shock.

"No kidding." Parvati replied to the other girls.

"So, what about you three?" Harry asked with a small bit of shyness. He wasn't use to interacting with anybody other than Ron and Hermione very well. But a small part of him was urging him to branch out and try making a few more friends. Besides after what he'd just told them Lavender, Padma, and Parvati seemed to be nice enough and two of them were in Gryffindor with him.

"What about us, Harry?" Lavender questioned as the three girls looked back at him.

"Well, I don't really know you three that well and I thought we could talk a bit and get to know each other better." Harry replied in a quiet tone causing all three girls to giggle which just made him blush. After the girls stopped giggling Lavender was the first to start telling Harry some things about her followed by Parvati and finally Padma. Harry was happy hearing about the girls and their lives. Lavender had a younger brother that was five and drove her crazy with his seemingly limitless energy while Padma was interested in following in her father's footsteps and becoming an Enchanter. Parvati wanted to take up a career in fashion and use the Patil family's silk manufacturing business to make future clothing styles with. Lavender also wanted to get into fashion and she and Parvati had initially bonded over their shared love of fashion and become friends in first year because of it.

"It's been nice getting to know you three but I should probably get back to my compartment. I'm sure Hermione and Ron are wondering where I am by now." Harry said after chatting with the three girls for close to an hour.

"Bye, Harry, it was nice chatting with you." Lavender said with a grin as Harry stood to leave the compartment.

"Yeah, let's talk some more later, Harry." Parvati stated with her own grin as harry opened the door.

"Don't forget to write to us this summer, Harry." Padma reminded with a smile. Harry nodded before closing the compartment door and making his way back to his compartment. As soon as Harry opened his compartment door he was asked the same question twice at the same time.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern thinking someone may have tried to give Harry a hard time about the news in the Daily Prophet.

"Where'd you go, Harry?" Ron questioned tossing an empty Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean package onto the seat next to him.

"I was just chatting with Parvati, Padma, and Lavender for a while." Harry replied as he sat down. Hermione nodded in acceptance before going back to her book while Ron looked at Harry for a second before speaking.

"Malfoy came by looking for you a while back." Ron said with a grimace.

"What did he want?" Harry asked with a sigh and a frown.

"Something about you being a creature, bla bla bla, I'm better than you, bla bla bla, wait till my father hears about this." Hermione summed up with a huff before flipping to the next page in her book.

"So, typical Malfoy then?" Harry replied with a grin getting a nod from Hermione and a snicker from Ron.

***~Two Hours Later~***

The ride to Number Four, Privet Drive was mostly quiet with Vernon grumbling quietly about freaks taking up his valuable time. Harry simply looked out the window during the ride and took his trunk out of the boot before dragging it up the stairs to his room when they got to Number Four. Harry was ordered to have all the meals ready for the family every day for the summer and was given a list of daily and weekly chores to complete by Petunia upon his arrival. Harry took the list without a word and then shut himself inside his room.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Dobby questioned after appearing with an almost silent pop.

"Do you think you can get all these things done and still make sure I get enough food and sleep for the next two weeks until I can leave for the Weasley's?" Harry asked his new House Elf as Dobby went over the list.

"Dobby can be doing this much easily, Master Harry." Dobby replied with a smile looking up towards Harry's face.

"Brilliant, Dobby. You're a life saver." Harry replied with his own smile causing the House Elf to almost dance with joy.

So for the first time since Harry could remember he had a calm and relaxing time at his Aunt and Uncle's. Dobby, disguised as Harry with his Elf magic, went about doing all of Harry's summer chores while his Master slept for nine or ten hours a night and focused on his summer homework and picking out his electives for next school year. It was on the second day that Harry asked Dobby a question he was curious about.

"Dobby, where do you get all this food you make for me?" Harry questioned the elf as he ate another large lunch filled with various meats, fruits, vegetables, with bread rolls and a large glass of milk.

"Dobby be getting it from Hogwarts kitchens." Dobby said with a grin. "Other elves liking to help students even during summer time." He stated matter o' factly.

"Oh, please tell them I said thank you." Harry replied with a smile while Dobby popped away to thank the other elves.

One week into the summer Harry got a rather distressing piece of mail from Ron. Mr. Weasley had won a lottery at the Ministry and the whole Weasley family was going to be spending all but the last two weeks of summer in Egypt with Ron's eldest brother Bill. Harry replied back congratulating Mr. Weasley but was internally annoyed that he'd have to spend the whole summer with his relatives. The best times Harry had that summer were the letters he exchanged with Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Hermione. Lavender was helping her mom take care of her soon to be six year old brother while Parvati was learning more about fashion and weaving silk from her mother and grandmother. Padma was being taught some of the basics of Enchanting from her father while Hermione was revising her summer home work and preparing for her family's trip to the beaches of France. Harry reassured all four girls that he was eating well and getting plenty of sleep thanks to help from Dobby, though Hermione still seemed a little off put by the lives House Elves lived.

It was a good summer for Harry over all. Until one day in late July when Harry's body finished growing and changing. Harry instinctively knew what was going to happen that night at close to ten pm. With only a small sound of bones popping and another sound like something stretching tightly Harry Potter transformed into a two meter tall man lion hybrid. Harry only had a few moments to try and get used to this new form before the same two sounds were heard again and in Harry's small bedroom stood a Nemean Lion. This Nemean Lion had a scruffy mane that wasn't fully grown in yet, probably due to Harry only being thirteen and not having been a fully grown man. The lion was also twice the size of a full grown African Lion. But considering full grown Nemean Lions could often exceed the size of bull African Elephants, Harry's current size was appropriate for his age. It took well into the night before Harry learned to how to shift between his forms. By focusing on the need for a certain form over the others Harry was able to change between human, hybrid, and lion by dawn. Harry promptly fell asleep and only awoke for meals before going right back to bed.

It was the second week of August when Harry was finally forced to interact with his relatives again. Aunt Marge was coming for a visit and Harry didn't want to risk Marge's horrible little dog, Ripper, possibly sniffing out the fact that Dobby wasn't Harry. So with tight control of his emotions Harry served his relatives, minus Dudley, glasses of alcohol that night while Marge went on her usual tirade about Harry and his lack of 'good breeding'. It was only after Marge had bad mouthed his mother and father that Harry's control snapped. With speed he wouldn't have possessed if he hadn't become a therianthrope Harry dashed across the living room of Number Four and grabbed Aunt Marge by the face with his right hand. If anybody had been walking down Privet Drive at that time of night they would have noticed a rather peculiar sight. That sight being a large, heavy set woman smashing head first through the living room bay window of Number Four and landing face down on the front lawn.

"You freak!" Vernon yelled as he stood up and reached for his nephew with murder in his eyes. Harry's newly enhanced senses easily alerted him to this new threat and with a quick spin he was face to face with his Uncle. "I'll teach you, boy!" Vernon roared as he advanced on Harry. The fact that Harry felt no fear from his Uncle was attributed, in the young wizard's mind, to his new found status as an Apex Predator. With a quick grabbed of his Uncle's wrist Harry tossed his Uncle over the back of the couch were the large man crashed into the floor.

"Sign this." Harry all but demanded as he set his Hogsmeade permission slip down in front of his terrified Aunt. "I'll be leaving as soon as you do." Harry stated. Petunia was quick to sign the form and Harry quickly made his way up to his room. Dobby, having already heard the commotion downstairs, had Harry's belongings packed and ready to leave when the wizard walked through the door. "Let's head for the Leaky Cauldron for tonight, Dobby." Harry said to his elf. Dobby simply nodded and holding on to Harry with one arm and Harry's trunk with the other popped them from Number Four to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry thanked Dobby before walking into the pub and requesting to rent a room from Tom the old barman. Tom was quick to give Harry a room for the night. Harry thanked the barman before going up to his room and collapsing onto the bed with a tired sigh. Dobby quietly popped into the room and locked the door for his master and set about cleaning the mostly clean room until it was spotless.

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of food. Sitting up from the bed he noticed Dobby with a tray of food. Dobby quickly set the tray over Harry's lap and let his Master begin his breakfast. After breakfast and a shower Harry was heading down into the Pub. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he was met with the sight of Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore along with two other people he didn't know. The first unknown was a grizzled older man that was scarred heavily and appeared to have some strange fake eye in place of his real one he was dressed in what appeared to be some type of uniform robe. The other unknown was a very attractive young woman with pink hair and the same uniform robe.

'_**She smells wonderful, strong, and fertile. A perfect potential mother. Mate her quickly, claim her. For the future of the Pride.'**_ 'Where the hell did that come from?' Harry thought as Dumbledore waved him over and he started in the four's direction.

"Harry, my boy, are you all right?" Dumbledore questioned to which Harry nodded. "The wards around your Aunt's home alerted me that you'd left. Tom informed me just an hour ago that you'd checked in last night." Dumbledore explained before motioning towards Fudge who began speaking.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter can't have you running around in the dead of night. Especially not during these troubling times." Fudge said with a politician's smile. Harry quickly understood the man was trying to win some points with him after the whole fiasco at the end of his last school year. "That's why, if you'd like to stay here at the Cauldron, for the last few weeks of summer I'm assigning you an Auror detail. These two are Alastor Moody and his current protégé Nymphadora Tonks." Fudge explained while introducing the two in the uniform robes. Harry rapidly noticed that the young woman's hair changed from pink to red as the Minister said her first name. While a part of Harry didn't like the fact that Fudge and Dumbledore were basically telling him what to do, _**he was the KING after all**_, he realized that he didn't have much choice at the moment. Plus he needed to learn where the hell some of these base thoughts were coming from.

"I'm all right with this, I guess." Harry responded with a nod to Fudge. "I thank you for taking time out of your schedule to watch over my safety." Harry stated with a slight bow towards the two Aurors.

"Don't mention it, Potter. Its' part of the job and it'll be good training for Nymphadora." Moody replied as his fake eye darted all around.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora." Tonks practically growled at Moody her hair still a bright red. The growling tone sending a pleasurable shiver down Harry's spine for reasons he didn't understand. "It's just Tonks, Harry." She said as she shook Harry's hand.

"Well I'd best be off now that Mr. Potter is in good hands." Fudge stated as he walked towards the back of the Cauldron heading towards Diagon Alley.

"Good day, Cornelius." Dumbledore said with a wave before turning to Harry. "Now Harry, you're in very safe hands as long as you stay close to Alastor or Miss Tonks. Can you do that until you board the Hogwarts Express?" he questioned.

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied while watching as Moody's fake eye continued to dart from one part of the room to another.

"Very good. Well I'd best be on my way back to Hogwarts. Alastor, Miss Tonks I'll leave Mr. Potter in your care." Dumbledore stated as he headed towards the fireplace.

"We'll keep him safe, Headmaster." Tonks replied as she waved to her old Professor. She didn't realize that Harry was glancing up and down her form as if trying instinctively to memorize her every curve.

'I really have to get these instincts under control.' Harry thought to himself as he tore his eyes away from Tonks and her amazing body. 'I'll write to Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Hermione. That should help me keep my mind off certain things. I hope anyway.' Harry finished his thought with a sigh.

"So how are you going to keep watch on me, just follow me around?" Harry questioned the two Aurors.

"I'll remain down in the pub out of uniform. While Nymphadora, also out of uniform, will simply stay close to you throughout the day. This'll be the first assignment she'll be doing out of uniform so it will give her some practical experience. Constant Vigilance!" Moody explained finishing with a gravelly tone while Tonks stood behind him and glared daggers at Moody's back for using her first name again.

"Well, whatever you think is best." Harry replied before he turned back towards the stairs and headed for his room noticing Tonks following behind several steps. Once he got into his room he noticed Tonks stop at his doorway and pull the door closed while she stood outside to guard the room. "It could be worse, I guess." Harry thought aloud as he stroked Hedwig's feathers while the owl dozed on her perch.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the last. Let me know what you thought in a review. Next chapter we see some bonding between Tonks and Harry and whether or not Harry has a falling out with Ron or Dumbledore or both. Not to mention the possible addition of another potential Pride member. So send me some reviews!**

**Also DON'T FORGET to vote on the poll I have on my profile. It will help determine the path of the story.**


End file.
